User talk:King692
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the User:King692 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 23:43, June 23, 2011 I've got to agree the D.C. thing seems like more than coincidence. And as for what you put on North's page please refrain from doing so. We try and use character talk pages to discuss things that could be added and improved on the page of said character. If you want to say things like that then I suggest you create a blog!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Blue Links To create a link to an article you must put a page name. Aroud the page name put these On either end you are to put them and the ends should be pointing at each other.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yep.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know. Wheller is not... the most active of users. Hes on and off here. I however am an administrator as well so I can edit all locked pages, templates, ect. Please just contact me next time and I will do it for you ASAP. By the way. C.T.'s been added.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) it looks fine.--Jean the Maniac 00:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Your Page Would you mind if I... spruced it up a bit? Its hard on the eyes my friend. I'd be glad to fix things such as bolding, spelling, grammar, and headings. Only if you don't mind.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Confused Yeah I know. I have only 2 controllers & my friends have no idea what machinima or RvB is so I kinda low on extra help. A piece of trivia: Every scene has a maximum of 2 characters, so it can get confusing at times. I figured out a way to get around that though during Episode 13. But don't fret (hope I'm sayin that right?) I'm planning on remastering all of the episodes of Season 1; changing scenes up so they can include their proper characters. Then i will get to work on Season 2. Thanks for watching and telling us about Burnie's twitter, that was EXTEREMELY helpful! I appreciate your feedback! Oo7nightfire 23:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Banned User Yeah, the user was banned. But dont worry about me, I'm all good. --Oo7nightfire 02:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you enjoyed it! Season 2 will be released nxt yr sadly. I want to focus on remastering season 1. But hopefully, by early 2012, the Season 2 trailer will be released. Oo7nightfire 03:10, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Afraid I can't, there are two ranks of administrator. Wheller is of the higher rank and thus can promote and demote people. I would love to merge the pages but he has said we cannot do so.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) He hasn't. But on the 6th Cyrus Arc, or I can adopt the wiki.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:33, January 2, 2012 (UTC) L1n Thanks for the message, I commented on her pg just now. Are you 2 friends? Oo7nightfire 22:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) To answer your question to Oo7nightfire, no, we will not. They're pointless and serve no real purpose for the wiki. Continue editing! —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 05:11, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, deleted the videos. I don't know when they'll be excluded from the list above though. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness'']] 06:25, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I think adding achievements will be a good thing for the wiki. To me, it makes users feel like they're really accomplishing something by contributing, and it's makes the wiki more vibrant and give a closer connection to its users. I mean this wiki is pretty strict already, we should have a bit of fun with this. Oo7nightfire 11:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Making the Wiki Less Strict Well, I personally agree with Jman on this issue. However its up to the community. I suggest creating a forum about it to allow the community to vote. :D If you want, I will create the forum. However, I will state my reasons here in case I may persaude you. My primary reason for being against it is going to cause edit whoring, such as multiple small edits on the same page by the same user, while they could merely do this in one large edit. Another reason is because it kind of clutters the main chat as it shows you when someones earned an achievement. And it won't attract new editors. I mean, its not a real prize or anything, thus no one will really care. :/ And because I remember you bringing it up before, I also do not believe we will be moving to the message wall, at least not until they get the errors with it fixed, such as you getting notified when somethings not left on your wall, however that again is not my choice to make, rather the communities. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:35, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I apologize if you disagree with me, however as I said, my opinions and thoughts don't matter. :) If you really want to see the achievementes or message wall, merely strike up a forum detailing why you think they'd be a good idea. The community will vote and if they think its a good idea, it will be put into place. :) Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:57, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol, welcome back! Oo7nightfire 22:41, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Not really, in my opinion.Oo7nightfire 23:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I totally do, man. Those people are the real fools. One could say they're just envious Oo7nightfire 01:03, March 23, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Hey, I apologize for what I said about this wiki. Will you forgive me? Skywarp22 00:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) HOW CAN I HELP? What?! How can I help this wiki when I know nothing about this stuff? Please do not be stubborn. Please forgive me. ok ok. But is red vs blue on tv or on the internet? I will watch it as much as possible. Please reply in between 7:50 AM and 9:15 AM. Then In between 1:30 PM and 9:30 PM. Thanks, Skywarp22 05:37, April 8, 2012 (UTC) OK thanks! Ok I will watch the red vs blue whenever I can. Thanks, Skywarp22 02:58, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Red vs Blue is awesome!!! Hey. I cannot find episode 3. "the Twins" are epic! Are any of those marine-looking guys known besides murphy and jenkins? SEASON 1 I am starting on season 1! If I am not then I do not know how to get to season 1.